You're Welcome
by Seeke3
Summary: Challenge by Gidgetgirl on Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Please R&R.Set during Lover’s Walk.rnrnWillow tries to do Spike’s spell, and as usual, she messes up. Spike is now turned into a child. And if that isn’t bad enough for Buffy, Joyce insists on tak


**You're Welcome**

_**Set during Lover's Walk. **_

_**Willow tries to do Spike's spell, and as usual, she messes up. Spike is now turned into a child. And if that isn't bad enough for Buffy, Joyce insists on taking him in until they can change him back.**_

_**Requirements:**_

_**Spike must be no older then 5. He's still a vampire, but has very few memories of his vampire life.**_

_**Joyce, feeling sorry for her favorite vampire to have over hot cocoa, and insisting (much to Buffy's dismay) he stay with them.**_

_**Blood in a sippy cup.**_

_**Spike not liking Giles, Angel, Xander, and Buffy. Not really caring about Cordy and Oz.**_

_**Spike liking Willow.**_

_**Spike wanting a puppy.**_

_**Spike asking Oz to be his puppy.**_

_**Spike trying to turn his puppy.**_

_**Spike trying to turn someone while they're sleeping.**_

_**Playing with marshmallows.**_

_**Buffy being forced to play with Spike.**_

_**Naptime.**_

_**A good amount of TV watching.**_

_**Spike having a nightmare, and sleeping in Buffy's bed as a result, which makes Angel (and Xander if you'd like) jealous.**_

_**Giles babysitting.**_

_**Angel babysitting and reading him a bedtime story.**_

_**Buffy giving Spike a bath, and feeling VERY uncomfortable about it.**_

_**Willow knocked on Buffy's door impatiently. It was getting really late but Willow had something important to tell, no show, Buffy. There was a small child following behind her holding her hand. Joyce opened the door "Willow, hello, what are you doing out this late? It's not safe." "Well... I just need to talk to Buffy. Can I come in?" Willow fidgeted. All of the sudden, the little boy ran into the living room, a mini leather duster, flying behind him. He was wearing a button-up open long-sleeve red T-shirt over a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans. "I gotta pee, Red." he yelled hoping from one foot to the other. Buffy cam down the stairs at all the ruckus, wearing short short pajama pants and a tank-top. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the little boy doing the pee-pee dance. "Is that... Spike?" she asked bewildered. Willow nodded and Joyce said "Ok you girls talk while I take him to the bathroom." "Oh oh Thank you Mrs. Summers." Willow replied flustered then she gestured towards Buffy's room, asking a silent question and Buffy nodded so they both walked up the stairs. Willow sat down and wringed her hands on her lap. "Uhh, Will, wanna tell why Spike's all little kiddy?" Buffy asked carefully. Willow nodded and said "Well, I kinda felt sorry for him after you guys found us and I tried to do the spell. But it backfired and now Spike's all mini-Big Bad." "Do you know how to turn him back?" Buffy looked panicked. The witch shook her head no. "Right, What are we going to do?" Buffy wondered, loudly. Joyce walked in with mini-Spike. "Buffy?" Joyce asked. "Yes Mom?" "I couldn't help but overhear when I was walking past. Since you don't know how to turn him back yet, he'll stay here until you do." Joyce said, booking no argument. Buffy put her head in her hands and groaned. "Hey Buff, I've got to go, ok?" Willow edged down the stairs and left. "Mom, if he's going to stay here where is he going to sleep?" Buffy asked dreading the answer. "I'll pull out the sofa bed and he can sleep in my bed." - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**_

"_**Hey Giles," Buffy greeted caring something small and lumpy, wrapped in a blanket. "We've got a problem." "Yes I would say so, Buffy. There's a group of demons who are trying to open the Hellmouth, the catch is they're invisible during the day. Luckily for us, I may have found a spell to make them visible for 24 hours. Now it's very complicated but..." Buffy interrupted him, while unwrapping the bundle which was now squirming slightly, "Ok Giles but I was talking about this problem." Giles stared at Spike, whom was now sitting on the table waving slightly back and forth. "Who 're you?" Spike asked half-asleep. "I'm Mr. Giles. And you are?" Giles replied still shell-shocked. " 'm Spike and 'm the big bad." came the answer. Giles looked at Buffy trying VERY VERY hard not to laugh. Buffy shrugged "He's been saying that all day." "Well What happened?" Giles responded. "Willow felt sorry for him so she attempted to do that spell and..." she gestured to the little boy who had fallen asleep on the table. "Oh, Oh my, indeed." Giles started to clean his glasses. "Well anyways," Buffy picked her backpack back up and lugged it over one shoulder, "I've got classes so you're gonna have to baby-sit." Giles started to answer her but she was already out the door. Groaning he looked at the child on the table.**_

_**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**_

_**Buffy sighed, relieved. If she could find ways to stay away from mini-Spike, then everything might be okay.**_

_**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**_

_**Giles collapsed into his chair. The little hellion was currently running in circles around the chair giggling. Giles had been trying to conduct a few testes to see which powers and memories Spike had retained during the spell but the little boy had kept saying that he was hungry and all Giles had to eat was Xander's supply of twinkies (which was now half diminished) and his tea. Considering that they little boy wouldn't like the tea Giles had just dumped a lot of sugar in it. Needless to say, the twinkies and sugar and tea was a bad idea. Spike had gotten very hyper very fast and Giles had given up trying to get the boy to settle down. His only joy is that Buffy came to pick him up in a few minutes. Willow and Xander walked in, chatting animatedly. That is until Xander saw Spike running around Giles' chair. "Tell me that that," he pointed to the kid, "Is not the Spike we all know and hate." "Sorry Xander, but it is." Giles replied getting up and Spike over to Buffy, who had just walked in, "I believe he is your problem now, Buffy." "'ello Swayer." the now exhausted little boy said before curling up in her arms. "Right," Willow said, looking from one face to the other, "I've got to go. I've got homework." She left quickly, leaving Buffy, lil-Spike, Xander, and Giles. Buffy excused herself too, when Spike started snoring lightly, and Xander started giving out his death glares. Giles turned away, when left with the teenager, and began to clean his glasses. **_

_**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**_

_**Buffy walked into her house followed by Spike and dropped her back-pack beside the door. "'m hungry." Spike rubbed his eyes. "Sure, How does pizza sound?" Buffy checked, walking into the kitchen. Spike followed her "'k." Buffy picked up the phone to call the pizza place and Spike climbed onto one of the stools by the island after a few trys, "What kinda pizza is it, Ms. Slayer?" "Cheese, Why are you calling me 'Ms. Slayer'?" Buffy responded. "That old man at the book place told me too," Spike grinned, "Can I bite you? I like to bite people." "Uhhh No you can't bite me," She hung up the phone, "The pizza will be here in a half-in-hour." "Can we watch TV?" Spike hopped off the stool and ran into the living room. "Sure I guess." Buffy dried her hands on the light blue and white checked dish towel and followed him out into the living. She sat down on the couch and Spike climbed up beside her. "What do you want to watch?" Buffy asked. "Tom and Jerry." Spike answered getting comfortable.**_

_**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**_

_**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**_

_**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**_

_**Buffy looked down at the small peroxide blond head that was now resting on her lap. The rest of the little boy was curled into a tiny little ball on her legs. She couldn't believe that this tiny innocent creature was Spike, of all people. The pizza box was on the table, open and empty with paper plates and cold pizza slices around it. Buffy sighed. She really didn't want to move the sleeping boy on her lap. She picked him up and carried him up the steps into her Mom's room then went back downstairs and cleaned up the mess. Buffy yawned and started up the stairs, into her room and went to bed.**_

3


End file.
